


One More Moment With You

by Zucheenee



Series: Apocalypse Love Story [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucheenee/pseuds/Zucheenee
Summary: "Where are we even going?" Faye said. She was blindfolded at Cara's insistence, and held Cara's hand with a tight grip. They were walking arm in arm as Cara led the way through HQ. Faye was sure she looked ridiculous, and she hated the idea of being blindfolded. It made her skin crawl, knowing that someone could take advantage of her while she couldn't see anything."You'll see."In which Cara does her damnedest to do something a normal couple would do, for once.





	One More Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again at the krispy kreme
> 
> been wanting to add to this series for a while but i haven't had time, the past year has been crazy! i'm on break now, so i thought i'd drop something for y'all. hoping y'all have a happy holiday season and a wonderful new year!

"Where are we even going?" Faye said. She was blindfolded at Cara's insistence, and held Cara's hand with a tight grip. They were walking arm in arm as Cara led the way through HQ. Faye was sure she looked ridiculous, and she hated the idea of being blindfolded. It made her skin crawl, knowing that someone could take advantage of her while she couldn't see anything.

 

"You'll see." She said, laughing when Faye huffed. Faye tilted her head up, trying to look through the space at the bottom of the blindfold. "No cheating," Cara said as she put a hand over Faye's covered eyes.

 

"Come on, the suspense is killing me!"

 

"Just a few more minutes, and you'll find out. Geez, you are so impatient." Cara said, squeezing Faye's hand. "Careful, stairs." She said, pausing for a moment to guide Faye's hand to a rail. Faye gripped the rail tight with one hand while Cara put a hand on Faye's back to let her know she was there. A few minutes later, Cara said, "Okay, last step." With that, Faye was at the top of the stairs. Cara came to her side and they started walking arm in arm once more.

 

Although Faye couldn't see anything, she could hear the distinct sound of silence. At HQ it was never quiet, and the change was striking in contrast to the constant hustle and bustle downstairs and in the underground below. The air was musty up here, this part of HQ not usually used for anything except storage. Their boots echoed as they walked down the linoleum hallway, and then they stopped. She heard the sound of a door creaking open, and then Cara was behind her taking off the blindfold.

 

Faye blinked in the dimmed light, jaw dropping when she saw the room in front of her. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room, with some flowers in a vase in the middle. Candles were lit and scattered throughout the room on the floor, on dusty shelves, and in the windowsill. Natural light filtered in from the window, and there was a bottle of wine on a table along with two plates covered in foil.

 

"What is all this?" Faye said, turning back to look at Cara, who had the smuggest smirk on her face Faye had ever seen.

 

"Well, Faye, when two people are in love they usually do stuff like go out to dinner, or go see a movie, or something. Now, I've watched basically every John Cusack movie, and I know this isn't as cool as me holding up a boom box outside your window, but I didn't have a lot to work with and-" Cara was cut off as Faye surged forward, her hands in Cara's short hair. Their lips met and Cara gasped before grabbing Faye's hip in one hand, her other arm wrapping around Faye's back.

 

When Faye pulled back, she rested her head against Cara's. Cara sighed before burying her head in the crook of Faye's neck.

 

"I love it." Faye said before kissing the top of Cara's head. She untangled herself from Cara carefully, holding her hand out for Cara to take. Care accepted it with a slight smile as Faye led her into the room.

 

"I was considering one of those nice little rooftop gardens, but then I realized we'd just have to kick some Riker ass. I thought this might be better." Cara said as they walked over to the table with wine.

 

"I don't know, I think that would be a memorable first date." Faye said as she picked up the bottle of wine. It was a cheap merlot, with a twist off cap. Faye let go of Cara's hand to open the wine and pour them each a glass. Beside her, Cara rolled her eyes.

 

"Yes, so I can carry you back to HQ again. This time, with flowers." She said, and Faye chuckled at that. Cara crossed her arms over her chest as Faye poured the wine.

 

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

 

"Nope, get used to it." Cara said, accepting the wine when Faye handed it to her. They both took a sip. It was so quiet up here, it almost made Faye miss the hubbub below them. It was the first time in weeks that Faye and Cara were alone for more than a few hours. Well, alone and not getting shot at or trying to get away with their lives.

 

The LMB were being a pain in the ass for their underground operations, and they were still searching for Keener. Faye doubted he was still in Manhattan, she doubted that he was even still in New York City. Last they heard from him, he had stolen what he could from Amherst's lab and ran. Faye took a long gulp at the thought of Keener copying Amherst in another city, just so he could decide who lived and who died on a sick power trip.

 

"Hey," Cara said as she touched Faye's arm. "What's got you looking so serious?"

 

"I was just thinking about Keener." Faye said, bristling at the mere thought of that bastard.

 

"Listen, I know he's the biggest asshole in Manhattan, but let's not think about that now. I bribed Gladys to get this food, let's enjoy the time we have without thinking about work. Okay?" She said, squeezing Faye's arm. Faye looked at her, trying to muster a smile.

 

"Okay," Faye said. Cara smiled at that, and put her glass down on the table. She got the two plates of food and brought them over, gesturing for Faye to sit. Faye sat down across from Cara, pouring them both some more wine. She uncovered the plate to find Gladys' famous meatloaf.

 

"Listen, I know it's not fancy or anything, but it's all they had when I went to the mess." Cara said, rubbing the back of her neck. Faye reached over, and put her hand over Cara's on the table.

 

"It's perfect." She said. Cara blushed, biting her lip. Faye squeezed her hand once before digging in.

 

"Oh my god," Cara said after her first bite. "Gladys has not lost her touch."

 

"She's still got it, that's for sure." Faye said. Cara grinned at her, but before she could say anything more there came a knock at the door. Cara sighed.

 

"Yes?" She called across the room.

 

"You two need to get down to the underground, the Cleaners are making a move." Benitez's voice came through the door. Faye dropped her fork onto the plate, sighing loudly. Cara rubbed her temples, shooting Faye a grimace.

 

"This can't wait?" Faye said.

 

"Afraid not," he said. "Believe me, I wish I didn't draw the short stick to come be the bearer of bad news." He said. Cara snorted at that before pushing her chair away from the table and standing up.

 

"We're coming." She said. Faye heard Benitez's steps as he went back down the hallway.

 

"Why is it always us? Why can't anyone else deal with this shit?" Faye said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"We're the saviors of Manhattan, babe. We took the UN back, remember?" Cara said, walking around the table. She leaned on the table in front of Faye. "Now when anything goes down we have to make an appearance. I thought they covered this in orientation now." She teased, leaning down to kiss Faye's cheek briefly. "Come on, we gotta go." Cara held out her hand for Faye to take. Faye stared at it, her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me carry you."

 

"Okay, okay," Faye said as she stood up. "I just wish... Whatever." She said as she started to head out of the room. Cara caught her arm with her hand, stopping Faye.

 

"I don't want this to end either, for the record." She said softly. Faye turned, and Cara let go of her arm. Faye leaned in, capturing Cara's lips with her own. As always, Cara was steady. She held Faye up when her knees went weak, when she thought she couldn't go on. Cara put her hand on Faye's jaw, smiling against Faye's lips. When they pulled back, Faye found Cara's hand by her side and squeezed it.

 

"Duty calls, I suppose." Faye said. "Let's go."

 

***

 

Cara was running down a ramp, narrowly avoiding the spray of fire above her head. She slid into cover behind an overturned trashcan, cursing under her breath as she reloaded her pistol.

 

"Cara!" Faye yelled over the din of Cleaners shouting orders and shooting at them.

 

"I'm okay!" Cara yelled back, leaning out of cover to shoot a Cleaner running at her with a shotgun. He fell back, blood gurgling from his mouth. Cara ducked back into cover when she saw a sniper on the catwalk on the other side of the room.

 

"To shut it off you have to move the crane! Get the water tank over the truck!" Rhodes said in her earpiece.

 

"I know, Rhodes, we're pretty fucking busy down here!" Cara snapped. In the next moment, she saw the truck take aim straight at her. Her heart pounded as she sprinted out from behind cover. Faye was crouching under the catwalk, eyes wide as Cara ran towards her. Faye took aim with her shotgun, shooting the Cleaner behind Cara. Moments later, Cara slid into cover under the catwalk. Fire rained down above them, and Cara panted from exertion.

 

"We have to get those buttons activated. I'll get right, if you get left." Faye said, pointing to the last two. They were the buttons closest to the truck, and Cara dreaded approaching it.

 

"Fuck," Cara said, trying to get her breathing under control. They waited for the firestorm to dissipate, taking pot shots at the Cleaners on the catwalk on the other side of the room.

 

"Ready?" Faye asked as the fire died down.

 

"Yeah," Cara said, desperately trying to assure herself that was true.

 

"Go!" Faye yelled as she took off towards one of the buttons. Cara got to hers first, and covered Faye as she crossed the room. "Now!" She yelled, and Cara slammed the button. Within moments, the water tank dropped onto the converted fire truck. Cara was thrown off her feet by the explosion, landing on her back. She gasped as she hit the floor, pistol thrown from her grip.

 

She looked to her right, and saw Faye on her back. Her eyes were closed, and she was bleeding from a gash on her brow. The Cleaners that were left ran for the exits, and Cara couldn't give less of a shit. She got to her feet, and stumbled over to Faye as quickly as she could. Her head was spinning as she knelt at Faye's side.

 

"Faye?" She said, putting Faye's head on her lap. "Faye, seriously, answer me." Cara said again. Faye didn't respond, so Cara started shaking her slightly. Her heart raced as she shook Faye, but didn't get a response. "Faye! Wake up!" She yelled, continuing to shake her. "Fuck," Cara muttered. Her mouth was dry as cotton, her mind racing through all the first aid classes she ever took.

 

What the hell was she supposed to do? What were people supposed to do in these situations? She took a deep breath, then slapped Faye as hard as she could.

 

"Fuck!" Faye said as she sat straight up. She rubbed her cheek, eyes unfocused.

 

"Sorry, you were out cold." Cara said.

 

"I hit my head." Faye said, looking frantically around. "Where did they go?"

 

"I don't know, and I don't care." Cara said, getting to her feet.

 

"Shit, that was a big explosion!" Rhodes said. Cara rolled her eyes before offering her hand to Faye. Faye took it, wobbling a bit as she got to her feet. Cara put her other hand on Faye's arm to steady her.

 

"No kidding," Cara said. "We're heading back, have someone on standby in the clinic. Faye needs to get herself checked out." Cara said. Faye scowled at her, hand going to touch the gash on her brow.

 

"I'm fine, Rhodes." Faye said.

 

"You could have a concussion." Cara said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're getting checked out."

 

"Cara-"

 

"You're getting checked out." Cara said again, silencing Faye before she started. Faye glared at her, lips pursed. "Don't give me that look, it's for your own good. Lord knows that if you're not bleeding out you'll never get yourself taken care of."

 

"I can take care of myself." Faye said, her voice low.

 

"You can't take care of a traumatic head injury on your own." Cara said, locking eyes with Faye. "Seriously?" She said, then huffed a breath out her nose. "You know what, fuck it. Get a concussion if you want, but don't come crying to me about it." She said before turning on her heel and walking away. Cara looked around for her pistol, seething the whole time. What kind of idiot would just walk away from something like that? Whatever, it wasn't her problem.

 

Cara knelt down, sighing when she finally found her pistol lodged underneath a pallet. She reached in and grabbed it, then stood again. Faye was already gone, and Cara followed her beacon to the train back. Faye was waiting for the train when Cara got there, and they stood in stony silence as they waited.

 

Faye was still bleeding, and she was just going to let it go. Cara went to the other side of the train, sitting and looking out the window. There wasn't much of a view, given that it was the underground and all, but it kept her from staring at Faye. She felt Faye's eyes on her, but refused to meet her gaze. When they got back to HQ, Cara stood up and rushed off the train, pushing through the crowd of people.

 

"Hey, Cara!" Benitez shouted after her. Cara pushed her way through the crowd until she was at the elevator. She closed the door, and went to the ground floor. She marched through the base, ignoring the looks she got along the way. Cara was breathing heavily as she emerged into the crisp night air. Large, lazy flakes of snow drifted through the air as she walked.

 

Cara had no destination in mind, all she knew was that she needed to be far away. What kind of stunt was Faye trying to pull, putting herself at risk like that? Faye dragged her from the wreckage, with no regard for her own safety, but she wouldn't get herself checked out. One of these days, Faye was going to get herself killed. That thought made Cara stop.

 

She stood completely still in the snow, her hands shaking as they clutched around her pistol. They'd been through this before, the reality of not having each other. The reality of losing each other, that one day they could go into the field and not come back. It was just that, after all this time, Cara thought Faye might give a shit. She thought Faye would want to come back to her, that she would take care of herself so she could always come back to her.

 

Cara's chest was shaking, her breath coming in short gasps. Cara's mind raced with all the possibilities of what could happen. Shit, she thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Cara sank to her knees in the snow, chest heaving. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It didn't matter now, Cara thought, and that was the worst part of it all. At the end of the day, it didn't matter if they died. Their mission was well on its way to being accomplished. Their lives, whether they lived or died, didn't matter.

 

Yet, Cara couldn't stop thinking about the gash on Faye's head. That terrible moment where she couldn't tell if Faye was still breathing. The uncertainty of staring down at Faye, not knowing if her shallow breaths would be the last ones Faye would ever take. Fuck. Cara was falling apart outside in the snow, and she couldn't stop. She couldn't get her breathing under control, and the world was spinning.

 

Cara forced herself to get to her feet. On shaky legs, Cara stumbled through the street. She just needed to get away, that was all.

 

***

 

"What the hell did you do?" Benitez snapped at Faye as Cara shouldered her way through the crowd. Faye said nothing, just glared at him. Her head was pounding, and she was so not in the mood to deal with this shit. "Shit, what happened to you? You better go see Kandel."

 

"It's not a big deal." Faye said, lightly touching the gash on her eyebrow.

 

"If you don't get it checked out, both Kandel and Cara will roast me alive. Don't make me tell you again." Benitez said. Faye sighed, nodding before pushing her way through the crowd. The room was spinning, people were bustling around the underground, talking amongst themselves. Surely there would be a lot of fires to put out from today, both literal and figurative.

 

She made her way to the elevator, and went up to the first floor. As she trudged through the first floor, all she could think about was Cara's face on the train. She had refused to look at Faye, and she had the most vacant look Faye had ever seen. It was frightening, when she shut down like that.

 

Faye had this sinking feeling in her chest that her stubbornness ruined everything. Again. She sighed as she turned the corner into Kandel's clinic.

 

"Long day?" Kandel asked, looking up from her file. She was leaning against one of the exam tables.

 

"No shit," Faye said. Kandel put her file down, frowning at the sight of her.

 

"Come here," she said, patting the exam table. Faye made her way to the table, then sat down. Kandel got a pair of gloves from a box on a table nearby, then made her way back. She took Faye's chin in one hand, and looked at the gash on her head. Faye hissed in pain when Kandel started to clean the wound. "How did this happen?"

 

"Fell and hit my head."

 

"Did you pass out?"

 

"Yeah," Faye said.

 

"Any other symptoms? Dizziness, headache, nausea, anything like that?" Kandel asked as she bandaged the wound.

 

"Headache and some dizziness." Faye said, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Alright, well I'm going to keep you in the clinic overnight. You can sleep, but we'll have to wake you up every couple of hours." Kandel said, holding up her index finger when Faye opened her mouth to interrupt. "I'll get you some ibuprofen, and a cot in the infirmary. You need to rest."

 

"Doc, you know as well as I do that there's too much shit going on right now for me to rest. Cara's gone, I need to be down there helping everyone."

 

"Cara's gone?" Kandel said as she took her gloves off and threw them in the trashcan. She looked at Faye, raising a brow. "Where did she go?"

 

"How am I supposed to know?"

 

"Oh, silly me for asking you of all people that." Kandel said, shooting a glare at Faye. "It's not like the two of you are involved, or anything like that."

 

"Yeah, well, she's mad at me. She left, I don't know where she went." Faye grumbled, fixing her gaze on the linoleum floor below her.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I didn't think this whole thing was a big deal." Faye said, shrugging. "I mean, this whole head injury isn't a big deal, right?" She said, meeting Kandel's eyes briefly before looking back at the ground.

 

"I don't think so, but I'll still need to observe you to see if it gets any worse." Kandel said, her tone softening as she crossed the room to stand in front of Faye. She put a hand on Faye's shoulder, sighing. "Listen, I don't know what happened down there, but I know that you two are good together." She said. Faye looked up, meeting her gaze. Kandel smiled at her slightly before patting her on the shoulder. "Don't fuck it up. You'll regret it; I know I do."

 

"I..." Faye trailed off, at a loss for words. "I'll try."

 

"Good," Kandel said. "Now get some rest, you look like hell."

 

***

 

Cara was holed up in the southpaw safe house. She was lying on a cot, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she came here, out of all the safe houses in Manhattan. This was the one where Faye and Cara got together, and it was all she could think about. It had only been a few hours, but damn it Cara missed her. It felt like coming to terms with their mortality once again, but this time Faye infuriated her instead of comforting her.

 

How could she not care? How could Faye not care about her own safety? Cara knew that Faye thought Cara was somehow more important than her, more deserving of safety and fame and everything else. Fuck that. Cara hated how she was the one who got all the glory, she hated the spotlight. Cara sat up and took a swig of whiskey, straight from the bottle. She was so over the constant threat of death, not knowing when she would be able to leave Manhattan and get back to her life.

 

She thought Faye would be part of her life, when it was all over. They had talked about it. If Faye didn't live to see the restoration of Manhattan, then what would Cara do? She didn't like to think about it. She never meant to get so entangled with Faye, but she did it anyways. For what? So she could worry about Faye constantly? So she could try and take care of her, only to be rebuffed? So she could watch Faye take a bullet and... Fuck. The last thing Cara wanted to do was think about that.

 

Cara laid back down on the cot, the bottle of whiskey held loosely in her hand. All she wanted was to live, for both of them to live through this shit show. She loved Faye more than anything, and it made her feel like shit.

 

***

 

Faye couldn't sleep. She had been woken up around four in the morning, and she had been lying in the cot staring up at the ceiling since then. She couldn't fall back asleep knowing that Cara was somewhere in the city, and Faye had no idea where. She could be in danger as Faye was confined to Kandel's clinic, and Faye may never know what happened to her. If Cara disappeared, if she just left after everything they had, after everything that happened to them.... Well.

 

Faye sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had to get out of here, she had to find Cara. Faye knew Kandel wouldn't approve, hell, she probably wouldn't let her set one foot out of the clinic. Well, what Kandel didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, Faye felt fine. Really, it was just a little headache. Faye laced up her boots, and grabbed her jacket that was hung on a hook by the door. She opened the door slightly, looking to see who was around.

 

It was almost five in the morning, so the clinic was pretty dead. Faye saw Kandel sitting in her office across the room, drinking a cup of coffee. There was a nurse in the clinic, looking bored out of her mind. It would be simple enough, Faye thought, all she had to do was distract the nurse and then she'd be home free. She looked around, eyes landing on her backpack. Faye closed the door carefully, then knelt down to go through her backpack.

 

She had a lot of stuff in here, from ammo and basic first aid supplies to granola bars and an extra bottle of water. Maybe, if she threw something the nurse would be distracted long enough for Faye to make a break for it. Maybe if she just talked to the nurse, she would understand. Faye paused when she came across an old stress ball. Cara had given it to her as a joke. You're the most stressed out person I know, babe. Faye shook her head, this wasn't the time for that.

 

It would do for a distraction. She didn't want to scare the poor woman too bad, just distract her. Faye opened the door again, looking for the best place to aim it. She sighed in relief when she saw a pile of files on a table behind the nurse. Faye took a deep breath, trying to aim it just right. A moment later, she threw it, grinning when it hit the stack of files. They went flying, scattering on the table and falling onto the floor.

 

The nurse gasped, turning back to see what was going on. Faye took the opportunity, grabbing her bag and sprinting towards the exit. She know she looked like a maniac, sprinting through HQ at five in the morning. She had places to be, damn it! She didn't care how she looked, all that mattered was finding Cara and making things right. Please, Faye thought, please still be mine.

 

***

 

Cara shot up in bed, breathing heavily. There was someone pounding on her door, and she had a horrible headache. She rubbed her temples, wondering just how much whiskey she drank last night. Cara sighed when she saw an almost empty bottle on the floor by her cot. Shit. She really got messed up last night, didn't she? Whoever was pounding on her door wasn't going to let up, and she sighed.

 

"I'm coming!" She yelled, wincing at the sound. Cara got up, heading over to the door. She opened it, ready to chew out whoever had the nerve to wake her up, but her words died as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door. It was Faye, with her head bandaged up. There were bags under her eyes, and she was scowling. Cara started to shut the door, but Faye's hand shot out and grabbed it.

 

"Okay, I deserve that." Faye said. Cara narrowed her eyes at her. "Please, just let me say what I have to say. If you're still pissed off afterwards, I'll leave." She said in a rush, meeting Cara's eyes with an almost hopeful expression on her face. Cara sighed, and opened the door.

 

"If you have something to say, then just say it."

 

"Thanks," Faye said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was an asshole, and I should've listened to you. You were right, by the way, I got a concussion."

 

"You're damn right you should've listened." Cara said, her fists clenched. "What the hell were you thinking? You're too damn important to me, for me to lose you over something stupid like that." Cara was nearly shouting at this point, her voice growing louder with every passing word. Faye met her gaze, refusing to back down. "I can't believe you don't care about your own health! I love you, and I'm doing my best to keep us both alive long enough to survive this shit show!"

 

"I know, I'm sorry." Faye said, reaching out to hold Cara's hand. Cara pulled her hand away, wiping away tears in her eyes.

 

"You're such a fucking stubborn asshole, and I..." Cara paused, her chest heaving. "I..." She shook her head before grabbing a handful of Faye's shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. It was all teeth, there was nothing gentle about it. Faye gasped in surprise, clutching Cara's sweater in one hand, wrapping her other arm around Cara's neck. Cara pressed herself closer to Faye. She was choked up, struggling to hold her tears back. When they broke away, Cara buried her head in Faye's neck.

 

She wrapped her arms around Faye, knuckles going white as she held on tight to Faye.

 

"It's okay," Faye said as she rubbed Cara's back. "I'm okay."

 

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." Cara said, her voice muffled by Faye's scarf. She was shaking, crying as she stood in the hallway in Faye's arms.

 

"That's fair." Faye said. Cara didn't know how long they stood like that, the only sound in the dead quiet hallway was Cara's sobs. Faye was here, she was here, she was here. The mantra repeated in Cara's head on a loop. Slowly she cried herself out, and was left breathing shakily as Faye murmured in her ear. Cara pulled back, wiping her face and sniffling.

 

"I love you." Cara said, her hands squeezing Faye's shoulders. Faye met her gaze with a watery smile.

 

"I love you too. Next time, let's go somewhere more quiet."

 

"Next time?" Cara said, a slight smile on her face. "I thought we'd swear off date nights forever, since the first one went sideways."

 

"The first one may have been a disaster, but I'm willing to try again if you are." Faye said. Cara said nothing, only nodded. At that moment, Faye's radio crackled to life as Benitez's voice came across loud and clear.

 

"You there, Faye? Kandel's gonna kill you, and I won't do a thing to stop it. Over." He said. Cara raised a brow, and Faye mouthed the word later before pressing the button on her radio.

 

"Benitez, interrupt me one more time and the only person at HQ getting murdered is you. Over." Faye said. Cara laughed at that, covering her mouth with one hand. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Faye said.

 

"Not if Kandel kills you first." Cara said.

 

"Fair enough. Over and out." Benitez said. Cara chuckled at that as Faye turned off her radio.

 

"Come inside, we probably have a few hours before we have to get back to HQ." Cara said, grabbing Faye's hand to lead her into the room behind them.

 

"One more moment with you? How could I say no?" Faye said. Cara smirked as she led her back into the room and closed the door, content with the knowledge that for at least a little bit, they were allowed to simply exist in the shelter of each other.


End file.
